Dos mundos paralelos
by Andy-donno
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si dos historias independientes se unieran, y que en el mundo hubiera más peligros de los que parece? *EN REVISIÓN*
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 Los clanes de los zorros**

_**A excepción de algunos híbridos, ningún personaje es mío.**_  
_Hola soy Andy-donno Mi historia salió de mi exagerada imaginación así que agregué personajes nuevos de un sueño que me encantó y no quisiera cambiar nada, así que por muy cursi que sea fue muy inspirador para mí._

Había una vez unos pequeños chicos nada normales, ya que eran mitad animal mitad persona; en el mundo ninja no solo habían jinchurikis sino también híbridos, quienes eran temidos y que también se respetaban entre ellos. Los más fuertes de los híbridos eran los "zorros", una especie bastante numerosa separada por clanes: el clan de los zorros grises, el de los cafés, también estaban los zorros amarillos, los rojos, el clan de los zorros negros, de pocos miembros, y el menos numeroso de todos: el clan de los zorros blancos.  
Un día las Cinco Naciones les declararon la guerra a los híbridos, todos decidieron contraatacar excepto los clanes de los zorros, todos los híbridos querían que se unieran por ser los más poderosos, los invitaron pero se rehusaron.  
La guerra fue feroz, muchos shinobis e híbridos murieron. Incluso una de las explosiones llegó a uno de los clanes de los zorros y acabó con la mitad de la población, aun así los zorros se resistieron a contraataca, hasta que los shinobis, sin ninguna razón empezaron a atacar a los zorros y poco a poco estos fueron desapareciendo. Los más cobardes huían. Del clan zorros negros solo quedó uno, llamado Colin, con él se formo un grupo de zorros sobrevivientes de otros clanes y poco a poco fue creciendo otra vez su población. Sin embargo, los humanos decidieron volver a atacar a los híbridos y con eso derrotarlos de una vez por todas pero Colin no lo permitió, él se nombró a sí mismo como el Primer Protector y él solo acabó con muchas tropas shinobis.  
Lo que Colin aun no sabía era que la avaricia y el deseo de vencer se estaban apoderando de él, además…pronto se enteraría de un secreto que lo cambiaría para siempre.

_¿Que tal les pareció mi sueño?, ¡está de locos! jajaja, dejen reviews y gracias por su tiempo chiaou._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo**** 2. La mismísima voz del diablo**

_**A excepción de algunos híbridos, ningún personaje es mío.**_  
_Hola__ aficionados a la lectura, ya había escrito este capítulo pero se __borró__ y pues lo tuve que volver a escribir, pero no importa, con gusto lo hice, bueno aquí está el capítulo chiaouuu_

Colin estaba peleando contra una de las tropas shinobis que habían mandado para capturarlo, pero Colin se las arregló para acabar con ellos, cuando por fin acabó con todos esos shinobis escuchó una voz:  
—¡Así que has acabado con todos!— la voz sonaba profunda, grave, como de otro mundo y con un toque de maldad que estremecía. Al oírla Colin se quedó petrificado. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Muajajaja  
—¡Q…q…qué!,¿quieres pelea?— replicó el protector.  
—Muajajaja.  
—¡¿Quién diablos eres?!—dijo Colin cabreado.  
—Ya que insistes te lo diré: ¡ ¡SOY EL DIABLO Y TU PADRE!— el eco de la voz retumbó por todo el campo de batalla y Colin estaba más petrificado que nunca. —Estoy sintiendo varios chakaras acercándose, así que más vale que te vayas, ya charlaremos luego— cuando estas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Colin lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue seguir las indicaciones que le dio su padre.

_¿Qué tal? Bueno, aquí está el segundo:D wii! !dejen reviews y esas cosas bechos, bye._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. ¿El punto cero?**

_**A excepción de algunos híbridos, ningún personaje es mío.**_

Colin seguía saltando de rama en rama aunque ya estaba bastante alejado, cuando volvió a oír la misma voz, pero con un tono más humano y amable: —Si quieres, puedes detenerte—.  
Colin no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente ignoró la voz y siguió alejándose. En su recorrido una suriken casi le atraviesa la nariz, lo que lo motivó a acelerar todavía más su paso; cuando se dio cuenta estaba muy apartado de ese ninja y del campo de batalla y se percató que se estaba acercando a una barrera gigantesca en forma circular que abarcaba varios kilómetros de distancia.  
—Creo que encontraste "El punto cero"— dijo el diablo, lo más amable que pudo para darle confianza a Colin, ante esto por fin este le dirigió la palabra —¿Punto cero? ¿A qué te refieres?—.Su padre le dijo—Es un lugar en donde solo pueden entrar demonios y sus hijos. Y ahí es donde voy a entrenarte y donde vivirás por siempre...  
_Y ese fue otro cap :D wii! No olviden dejar reviews, bueno Chiaouuuu!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Manifiéstate **

_**A excepción de algunos híbridos, ningún personaje es mío.**_  
_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo_

Estaban casi llegando al famoso "Punto Cero" cuando se le ocurrió una pregunta a Colin _— _Bueno, si tanto insistes que eres mi padre, ¿porqué no puedo verte?_— _al oír esto el Diablo le contestó  
_—_Es que yo no estoy en el mundo de los vivos, pero una vez que entremos al Punto Cero todo se solucionará_. _Mira ya hemos llegado.  
Colin se acercó a aquella barrera negra y se dio cuenta que no se veía nada en el interior.  
_—_ Creo que he oído rumores de que si no eres un demonio no puedes entrar y desapareces envuelto en unas llamas negras con rojo y blanco.  
_—_Sí, pero eso no te pasara a ti, ya que eres uno de los nuestros_—_. Al oír esas palabras los ojos de Colin se abrieron al máximo y sus labios dibujaron una mueca extraña, su rostro lo único que mostraba era confusión y enojo. _—_Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Entra!  
Colin le hizo caso y poco a poco fue adentrándose en la barrera con mucha angustia, ya que temía que todo fuera mentira y que las llamas lo consumieran vivo. Cuando por fin todo su cuerpo pasó por la extensa barrera lo primero que hizo fue agradecer que estaba vivo pero al mismo tiempo sintió angustia ya que eso efectivamente significaba que era un demonio.  
Un poco más calmado, Colin pudo ver a su alrededor: había un extenso bosque y al fondo se podía escuchar algo parecido a una cascada. Se fue adentrando más cuando llegó a una pradera con una casa bastante grande hecha de madera.  
_— _Esa de allá es tu casa, Colin_._  
Él la examinó con curiosidad desde lejos y luego dijo:  
_—S_e ve muy conservada a pesar de que nadie se ha adentrado al Punto Cero.  
_—_Jajaja, sí, creo que ellos hicieron un gran trabajo_—_ Colin sintió un mareo, le empezó a temblar todo el cuerpo debido al comentario, y por el shock , comenzó a tartamudear _—_ ¿E…ellos?_—_ fue lo único que pudo decir con una sonrisa estúpida y voz de pito.  
Al ver la reacción de su hijo trató calmarlo como pudo:  
_—_Perdona, se me había olvidado, no son personas más bien son otros demonios. Ahh, por cierto, aquí ya puedo manifestarme.  
Colin volvió a temblar y tartamudeó hasta que pudo decir _— _¿Manifestar? ¿Cómo es que…? _— _Colin no pudo terminar de decir la oración ya que sintió que algo se desprendía bruscamente de su cuerpo, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta su padre estaba delante de él sonriendo.  
_Bien, dejen reviews, esas cosas amigables, bechous y hasta el próximo cap._


End file.
